Black Angel: The Stone
by Kat Tru
Summary: An AU of Harry Potter, mostly from an OC's POV, major changes will come later. PG-13 rating just to be safe. Disclaimer: Not mine!
1. Echoes of the Past

Black Angel: The Stone  
  
Prologue: Echoes of the Past  
  
"Please take her!" The woman's voice and opal-like eyes were full of fear and pain. "I have lost too much already! I won't let her be lost as well; I know that she will be safe here." The moon steaming in through the windows reflected off of her pure white hair and pale skin.  
  
Professor Dumbledore took the small bundle from her arms. "She will be well taken care of. You have my word." His eyes were completely solemn and lacked their usual twinkle. "Where will you go?"  
  
The strange woman looked over her shoulder, out the window and into the night that awaited her.  
  
"Far away." Her voice was quiet and held echoes of pain in it. "Far away from here.Far from her." She glanced down at the bundle in Dumbledore's arms tenderly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "She will know you."  
  
The woman looked back at him and smiled gratefully, albeit sadly. She reached down and stroked the top of the child's head in the bundle. "She is all I have left. I have lost everything else."  
  
She leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. "Goodbye, my little angel." A lump clogged her throat and her eyes shimmered with tears. "I love you."  
  
She placed one more kiss on the child's forehead; then without another glance she ran out of the room.  
  
The night swallowed her.  
  
Dumbledore stood for a moment watching out the window.  
  
The baby stirred in his arms; he looked down at her and smiled, but his eyes still held none of the light they usually had.  
  
"Well, little one, it looks as though you will be with us for a while."  
  
He looked up as someone spoke.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" He smiled kindly.  
  
"What -" She broke off at the sight of the bundle in his arms; she all but ran to his side. She glanced down at the little girl. "Oh Albus!" She looked back up a Dumbledore with a look that pleaded him to tell her that what she feared wasn't true. "Did she -?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
  
"Is she -?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded once again. "I'm afraid so."  
  
McGonagall placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She had no other choice."  
  
McGonagall took a shaky breath. "I know. It's just that it seems as if, just when everything is starting to go right, it all is falling apart. I mean, Voldemort is dead, but so are Lily and James; Harry is alive, but living with those awful muggles, Sirius." She let that trail off; it was still too painful to think about that. She looked down at the little girl. "And now this."  
  
Dumbledore joined her in looking at the infant. "She couldn't have stayed even if the circumstances weren't so deadly." He looked up and McGonagall. "It is just too painful for her now."  
  
McGonagall sniffed.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
McGonagall looked up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Yes, Albus?"  
  
"There are some things I must attend to, so I was hoping that for this evening I may leave her in your care, if I may?"  
  
McGonagall nodded, gently taking the baby in her arms. "Of course."  
  
"Thank you Minerva." He started up the steps, McGonagall walking along side him. "I shall return in the morning. Then we will decide what to do." He glanced down at the baby.  
  
McGonagall nodded and stopped on the landing of the floor where her room was.  
  
Dumbledore paused beside her for a moment. "I hope that you both will sleep well tonight." He looked down at the little girl. "And hope that this all works out."  
  
He stared at the child for a moment longer than looked back up at McGonagall. "Good night, Minerva."  
  
"Good night, Albus."  
  
And the parted ways, in hope. 


	2. Running Late

Running Late  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and their fellow first years stood on the steps listening to Professor McGonagall. "While you are here your House will be your family -"  
  
They heard shoes tapping quickly against the steps above them and they all turned to see a young girl just finishing pulling her long pearl white hair into a braid as she raced down the steps. She finally reached the landing where Professor McGonagall was standing and, literally, skidded to a stop in front of the Deputy Headmistress. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and pinned the girl with a look of reproof, though not in the least surprised. The girl ducked her head, a blush evident on her pale skin, under the stern Professor's scrutiny. She hastily joined the other first years, slipping in behind Harry.  
  
McGonagall spared the girl one last glance before continuing. "Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking will lose you points. Now wait here a moment." She then swept off.  
  
Harry, along with everyone else, turned to the girl behind him. "Why didn't you arrive with the rest of us? Did you get separated?" though he thought that unlikely.  
  
She glanced up at him, her crystal clear, blue eyes meeting his briefly, before darting back to the floor. "No." Her voice was soft and she appeared nervous. "I - I live here."  
  
They had barely been able to hear that last part.  
  
Ron gaped. "What?!"  
  
She lifted her head, tilting it up slightly for he was a few inches taller than she, and threw back her shoulders defiantly. "I live here in Hogwarts, I have done so since I was a baby."  
  
Even though the girl was only about medium height and had a willowy build Harry saw an inner strength and steel in her eyes, as well as just pure stubbornness.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask her why she lived in Hogwarts, but Professor McGonagall chose that moment to return, clearing her throat to get their attention. "Follow me."  
  
The large group did as they were told and followed her through the giant doors. The older students were already seated at four tables. All of the first years, save the white haired girl, stared up at the ceiling in awe, not having seen anything like it before.  
  
McGonagall led them to the front of the room; then she brought out a stool and placed a battered, old, pointed hat upon it. Harry was, needless to say, shocked when the hat began to sing. It told them about each house and the characteristics that defined the members of that house. The hall burst into applause when it was finished.  
  
"When I call your name please step forward, have a seat on the stool and place the hat on your head." McGonagall glanced at the list. "Abbot, Hannah."  
  
A girl from the crowd headed up to stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Abbot, Hannah hurried over to join the Hufflepuff table.  
  
McGonagall consulted the list. "Black, Celestial."  
  
The white haired girl calmly stepped forward.  
  
~*~  
  
Celeste had never experienced such an intense jumble of emotions before in her life, excitement, nervousness, hope and despair. One thought made her able to remain calm and gave her the courage to walk up and sit down on the stool. 'This is my home; I am safe here.'  
  
She was well aware of the curious stares she was receiving, not only because she was a first year, but also because of her unusual looks. But those curious faces disappeared as the Sorting Hat dropped over her eyes.  
  
"Hmm...very interesting," a voice whispered in her ear. "Quite a combination, a deep sense of loyalty, a sharp mind, courage...and a great desire to truly belong and be accepted, but what house?"  
  
Celeste held her breath. She would have been happy in any house, except Slytherin. She didn't care that a lot of people thought that the Hufflepuffs were a load of duffers; she knew that they were very loyal. The Ravenclaw were intelligent and her mind would find many challenges in that house. And the Gryffindor -  
  
"Ah yes." The hat's voice interrupted her thoughts. "No, Slytherin wouldn't be a good fit. You would do will in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But you will do best in...  
  
~*~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry saw the Gryffindor table burst into applause as Celestial Black gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall, grinning, and hurried over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Fred and George, who, along with the rest of the table, congratulated the new Gryffindor. The twin nearest to Celestial, Harry couldn't tell which, whispered something to her; she grinned at him and said something back that caused him to grin in return.  
  
Once the cheering had subsided the Sorting continued.  
  
"Bones, Susan."  
  
~*~  
  
Celeste was elated. Not only had she not been placed in Slytherin, but she had been sorted into Gryffindor, the house she most wanted to be in. She cheered whenever someone was sorted into her new house.  
  
Lavender Brown was the second one sorted in.  
  
Seamus Finnigan became the first boy.  
  
Hermione Granger sat down next to Celeste.  
  
Neville Longbottom nearly ran off with the Sorting Hat; then sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Parvati Patil took a seat next to Lavender.  
  
Harry Potter's name was called and whispers erupted all over the Hall; Celeste felt bad for him knowing that he must be feeling extremely self conscious. When he was placed in Gryffindor the whole table exploded with cheers; Harry sat down across from Celeste, amid the rain of hands patting him on the back and shaking his hand.  
  
Dean Thomas sat down next to Seamus.  
  
Finally Ron Weasely plopped down next to Harry; across from Hermione.  
  
And the Sorting was over.  
  
The food appeared almost immediately after; Celeste dug-in with the rest of her housemates.  
  
"Hey Celeste, could you pass me one of those rolls?" George asked.  
  
Celeste obliged.  
  
Hermione looked at her curiously. "Celeste? I take it that is short of Celestial?"  
  
Celeste nodded. "I never go by Celestial, except when I am in trouble or during formal occasions. Otherwise I go by Celeste, Angie or Ange." Celeste shrugged.  
  
Ron frowned. "How do you get Angie and Ange from Celestial?"  
  
The twins also looked curious. "My middle name is Angela, so my full name is Celestial Angela Black."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "Celestial means 'heavenly' right?" Celeste nodded. "And Angela comes from angel."  
  
"Wait!" Fred held up a hand, looking amused. "So basically your name is 'Black Heavenly Angel'?"  
  
Celeste nodded. "Basically."  
  
George raised his eyebrows. "And how is it that we never knew this?"  
  
Celeste shrugged. "You never asked." She grinned.  
  
Fred rubbed his chin. "What I would like to know is what were your parents thinking when they named you that?"  
  
Celeste shrugged again. "Who knows."  
  
Due to the parents comment the conversation turned to families. Celeste became fascinated with her food, hoping that no one would ask her.  
  
"I'm half and half," Seamus declared. "Me dad's a Muggle; me mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."  
  
There were chuckles.  
  
"How 'bout you, Celeste?" Ron asked.  
  
Celeste winced. 'Damn.' She continued to stare down at her plate. "My mum died when I was a baby; she was close friends with Professor Dumbledore and left me in his and the other teachers' care just before she died." She fiddled with the opal amulet that hung around her neck. "I never really knew my father." She prayed that that would suffice.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
A moment later Celeste was blessing the Gryffindor ghost, for Sir Nicholas chose that moment to pop his head up through the table and welcome the first years; a few of them cried out in surprise.  
  
"Good evening, Sir Nicholas." Celeste smiled.  
  
Nick turned to her. "Celeste! Good to see you in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Good to be here!"  
  
Soon the food vanished from the plates. Professor Dumbledore stood up and made the usual start-of-term announcements. "And I would like all students to note that the third floor corridor on the right side it out-of-bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death."  
  
Fred and George turned to Celeste. "Do you know what that's about?" George asked.  
  
Celeste shrugged. "I knew something big was going down all summer but no clue what. The Professors often keep me in the dark about certain things for my own safety."  
  
Fred frowned. "Lot of help you are."  
  
Celeste raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Excuse me? Well, then you can forget asking me for help the next time you need it." She got up with the rest of the first years.  
  
George smacked Fred on the back of the head and got up quickly to go after Celeste. "Come on, Celeste! Fred was only joking!"  
  
Fred scrambled out of this seat, rubbing the back of his head and following his twin.  
  
Ron stared at Celeste in shock. "What is it about her that makes her help so important to Fred and George?! I have never seen them scramble that fast to apologize to anyone!" 


End file.
